


The fairy tale Prince of Real life

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And guess what else I attempted to write!!!!, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, DickDami Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I tried writing Fluff!, M/M, Underage Smoking, Yes that is correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: Prompt: ForbiddenOnce upon a time, there lived a child assassin. He was the Prince of his kingdom. He was talented, handsome and he was granted whatever he wished.However, he grew up arrogant.He grew up ruthless.He grew up without compassion.So, like any good fairy tale must go, the Prince was cursed.





	The fairy tale Prince of Real life

**Author's Note:**

> _Set in an alternative universe where Bruce died and Dick Grayson formally adopted Damian Wayne as his son._
> 
> Thank you for dropping by :D I have attempted to write a fluffy story! Yay! Before you guys read the story, I want to apologize for any mistakes you might encounter while you read this. English is not my first language and regardless of how much I tried to edit it, some mistakes still persisted. If you spot any, please do let me know.
> 
> That is all. I hope you enjoy this :D I tried something new and I am... happy with how it turned out.

_Once upon a time, there lived a child assassin. He was the Prince of his kingdom. He was talented, handsome and he was granted whatever he wished._

_However, he grew up arrogant._

_He grew up ruthless._

_He grew up without compassion._

_So, like any good fairy tale must go, the Prince was cursed._

 

“Father, you will cease this foolish recklessness at _once_!” Damian scoffed angrily; his eyebrows drew down moodily when Richard did a dangerous stunt without a safety net once again. He stomped up to his adoptive father, hands clenching to his sides.

 

“Little D, are you worried about me? Awww, that is _so_ sweet,” Richard grinned, ruffling Damian’s hair affectionately while the child attempted to slap his father’s hand away. The scowl on his face had darkened into an angry snarl.

 

“Unhand me, Grayson! Of course, I don’t care about you but if you injured yourself practicing these circus stunts without proper supervision, I would be forced to go patrol with Todd. Or God forbids, _Drake_! Or _Brown_!” Damian huffed angrily, flailing his arms when Richard suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“You are sweaty and disgusting, Father!” Damian cried out, trying to push  Richard away.

 

“Nope, you are due for a proper Flying Grayson hug,” Richard said cheerfully. His hands curled around Damian’s back firmly, his fingers gripped his son’s shirt. “I’m proud of how far you’ve come,” Richard’s voice softened.

 

“Tt!”  Damian grunted. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but his own hands had curled around Richard’s chest as well, his head rested on top of the rapidly beating heart.

 

“Well, break time’s over. I’ve got to get this quintuple somersault down! I’ll be the first one to have ever managed that.” Richard said and got back to his previous position, causing Damian’s heart rate to elevate again with a frantic need to make sure that his Batman, his Father, his… his…

 

Damian stamped down the word he wanted to think viciously.

 

To make sure that his Father was safe.

 

_The Prince’s curse was the Curse of Love._

_He was not in love with any fair and beautiful maidens._

 

“Fatgirl, I demand you to come here at once! You are to attempt to dissuade Father from doing this foolish stunt!”

 

_He was not in love with any brave and handsome knights._

 

“Todd! Stop laughing! I’m being completely serious!”

 

_He was in love… with his own Father._

 

“Gray – Father!” Damian cried out, rushing forward when he saw Richard lose his footing at the last second when the older man attempted to wink at Damian. The fool! He already knew Richard was impressive already. He was Batman! Why did he need to feel the urge to show off to Damian?

 

Cursing colorfully in Arabic, Damian knelt down in front of his adoptive Father, examining him carefully. “Did you see it? _I did it!_ Ouch. Ouch.” Richard beamed before wincing when Damian pressed his fingers against the injured ankle.

 

Damian looked decidedly unimpressed.

 

“Yes, I could see you do a stunt you aren’t well-versed in, trying to impress me while doing said stunt, and _then_ injure yourself when you lost your concentration,” Damian grouched. “Yes, clearly, you did it, Father.” His fingers brushed against the tan skin for a few more moments, checking for any additional injuries. “You only managed to twist your left ankle. Clearly, I am _impressed_. I thought you would have _broken_ it.”

 

Richard winced. “Sorry, little D,” he sulked, looking properly apologetic. But then, before Damian could scold him some more for his carelessness, Richard’s face brightened once again. “But still, I did it!” Apparently, Richard’s enthusiasm could not be stopped.

 

Damian studied his Father for a long moment before he heaved out a sigh. He reached out and placed a hand on Richard’s chest. “Yes, you did,” he said, wishing that he didn’t have to imagine the fluttering heartbeats. His fingers curled slightly, a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

 

Foolish mentor.

 

“You think Kori would be impressed, too?” Richard suddenly asked.

 

Damian’s hand jerked back like he had been burnt.

 

“I’m sure.” Curt reply.

 

_Fate cursed the Prince to love the only thing that he could not have._

 

“Dami?” Richard asked at the odd tone he detected. He might not be the world’s greatest detective, but he was no fool. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked Kori?” The worried Father asked, giving Damian’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “Son, talk to me.”

 

“I’m fine,” Damian pulled away completely, pushing himself to his feet. “I will tell Pennyworth to retrieve the med kit.”

 

“Hey, hey, Dami! Dami, don’t go, what’s wrong? What did I say?”

 

“Damian!”

 

_So even if the arrogant, ruthless Prince could have every single thing in this world, there would always be one thing that escaped his grasp._

 

“Todd,” Damian greeted, perching on top of a tall building, his cape fluttering in the night wind of Gotham. He glared at the older man, spotting the burning cigarette held between the other’s fingers. Todd had removed his helmet, but he still kept the red domino mask on.

 

“Demon Spawn.” Todd snapped without pause, watching Damian from the corners of his eyes.

 

Damian snatched the burning cigarette and took a drag, letting out a cough when the heavy stench invaded his nostrils.

 

“What the fuck?! Give that back, you little shit.” Todd snatched the cancer stick, glaring at the child angrily. “Are you a little too young to be smoking?” He sneered, staring at the butt of his cigarette in disgust before he stabbed it on the concrete. That was fine with Damian. He didn’t want to swap germ with the disgrace of the family anyway.

 

“Of all people, you think you have the right to lecture me on what I should and should not do?” Damian shot back.

 

“Fair enough,” Todd shrugged. “But still, what would Goldie say if he knew?”

 

“You shut up about him, Todd,” Damian snarled.

 

Damian glared down at the street bellow when the silence between him and Todd stretched out. The former assassin tapped his fingers impatiently on the concrete, waiting for the inevitable. “Just spit it out already,” Damian muttered, not meeting eyes with Todd.

 

“Did you have a fight with him? What is it? He’s being Daddy’s golden boy again? Following the rules to the T?” Todd asked, voice amused. “Is that why you decided to seek out your uncle Jay instead of following him like a lost puppy? What is it? Tell me all about it, I can help you with your Daddy issue.”

 

“You are _not_ my uncle, Todd. Not even close.” Damian huffed.

 

“Well, the adoption papers might state otherwise, brat. I’ve got a signature stating I’m Goldie’s brother, and you are his shelter dog, and hence, I’m automatically your uncle, _nephew_.” Todd, if that was even possible, looked even more amused by that notion.

 

Damian sneered, nails digging into his palms.

 

“Wow, not even a retort. Whatever happened between you two must have fucked you up real good. Well, spill. You didn’t find me because you wanted to do underage smoking.”

 

Damian glared at Todd. After a moment, his gaze dropped and he stared down at the street again, feeling ten and angry all over again. Why did this have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? “What would you do if you couldn’t have something you really wanted?” He asked quietly after a stretch of time, remembering warm embraces, warmer smiles, firm, guiding hands and infinite patience his mentor once showed him.

 

“Deep,” Todd commented with a smirk. His expression turned sobered when he realized Damian wasn’t feeling the same amusement. “Shit. Depends, I guess. I still want Joker’s head on a plate, but with all those Bats running around, I just have to suck it up and try to either live with it, pick a fight with them, or shoot someone else instead. It never quite satisfies me, but life isn’t fair. It’s a lesson I’ve learned since I was younger than you.”

 

Todd ran a hand through his raven hair, tugging on the white lock. He rubbed his eyes for a moment. “Other stuff, I guess I just go… get it? I don’t know what the hell you want me to answer. What can’t you have? You know Dickhead dots on you. He would give you anything you want. What do you want anyway? New shiny weapons? A girlfriend? Boyfriend? Coke? Don’t do coke, by the way, ain’t all that cracks up to be.”

 

Damian didn’t want to tell. He really didn’t. Todd would tell his Father, and then his Father would hate him. He would be disgusted at him. Damian didn’t want that.

 

“Nothing,” Damian said finally, sighing softly.

 

“Oh come on, I won’t kiss and tell. I’ll keep your secret. Cross my heart,” Todd nudged Damian lightly.

 

“I don’t…” Damian paused, another breath left his lungs in a rush. “I’m in love,” he finally admitted, dropping his head.

 

Silence.

 

“Aren’t you like… ten?” Todd asked. “Do you even know what ‘love’ is?”

 

“I am _not_ ten!” Damian snapped. “Of course I know what love _is_! Stop looking at me and think ‘child’, I’m not a brat that only knows how to swing a sword!” Damian protested.

 

“Then tell me, _what_ is love?”

 

Damian’s rant jerked to a stop at that. He stared at Todd wide-eyed. However, the older man seemed completely serious. He really, truly wanted to know what Damian thought about the subject. It made Damian think. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them while he pondered on the question. “Love is…”

 

Damian sighed. He remembered.

 

“Love is the warmth that spreads across your chest when you see that special, beloved someone.”

 

Richard came home, still dressed in that tacky Officer outfit, holding up some ice cream he picked on his way home because he remembered Damian had a test earlier that day and he wanted Damian to relax after a stressful day dealing with his childish peers.

 

“Love is… Love is the desire to protect them, either from harm by others, from themselves, or from even you.”

 

Richard did a stupid stunt and got himself injured again. Damian had to, once again, bandage him. Foolish Father. He remembered Richard smiling stupidly at him while ruffling his hair and complimenting him on his skill when Damian had efficiently disarmed the thugs with recorded speed so he could save his stupid Batman.

 

“Love is wanting that someone to be happy. To make them as happy as they make you.”

 

This was a stupid idea. Damian glared down at the stupid Father’s Day card he was forced to make in class, wiping his hands on his pants when glitters got stuck to his fingers by the glue. When Richard had come home that day, Damian had shoved it to his face, mumbling about Father’s Day while Richard had teared up and gave Damian a warm hug that made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

 

“Love is a pain, too. Pain when you realize you _can’t_ have them.”

 

That alien woman. Koriand’r. Oracle. Barbara Gordon. And then more women down that list. Damian wasn’t even sure if his adoptive father even felt attracted to males.

 

It wasn’t until something wet slipped down his cheeks that he realized that he was crying. Damian angrily wiped the tears away, hating the fact that he was showing weakness to the enemy.

 

He glared at Todd challengingly, daring him to say anything about his statements.

 

Damian was no child. He had not been a child since the moment he was forced to become an assassin.

 

“Jesus, kid. You are serious,” Todd breathed out. He must have seen something in Damian that Damian didn’t see himself.

 

“I am,” Damian muttered.

 

“Shit, shit, this shit is Dickwing’s expertise, not mine,” Todd ran a hand through his hair again, a gesture of stress. “Why can’t you have them? Is it because they are a guy? You know Dick is pretty open, right? He won’t judge you for it.”

 

“Tt, don’t waste your breaths. I know that already,” Damian huffed.

 

“Then why can’t you? Is it because they are a villain? Oh no, please don’t tell me it’s the Joker. I would rather eat my own gut.”

 

“Will you take this seriously for once?!” Damian cried out, finally at the end of his patience. “Are you so idiotic that you think I’d rather talk to you while I can talk to Father about anything?! _Why_ do you think I have to talk to you?!” He asked.

 

The moment the sentence left Damian’s mouth, he realized that he had spoken too much. He had accidentally revealed too much.

 

Todd looked bloodless.

 

“Dickie…? You love _Dickie_?”

 

“Shut up. I will _murder_ you if you tell him.” Damian hissed. Fear curled low in his gut. He hadn’t meant to tell the truth to Todd. What if Todd told his Father? He didn’t want to be disgusted. He didn’t want to be hated. He couldn’t bear the thought of being hated by that one single man. He’d rather if the whole world hated him instead.

 

Damian didn’t know when, but somewhere along the line, Richard had become his whole world. He couldn’t bear the disgust and hatred that would burn brightly in those sky blue eyes when the truth came out.

 

_Fate was a cruel Mistress._

 

“Shit, kid, that’s really fucked up. I’m… sorry,” Todd offered. Empty words. Damian knew it all already. He wished it hadn’t been this way. He didn’t regret loving Richard, and he didn’t regret Richard’s decision to adopt him. If he wished away his emotions, then to him, it wouldn’t be valid. Damian wouldn’t really love Richard if he wished those emotions never existed in the first place.

 

He did wish they were in another circumstance though.

 

Sometimes, brief thoughts crossed his mind. In one of those many universes there were, was there at least one where he and Richard could be together? Were they happy? Or did they tear each other apart?

 

Did Damian make Richard happy, at least?

 

“How long have you…” Todd trailed off, looking conflicted like he wanted to know and not at the same time.

 

“Perhaps… As far along as the first time we met. He was… He was attractive. He drew my eyes. He was my guide, my protector, my mentor, my Batman…” His voice softened. “Then he became my brother, my friend, and then my Father. Recently, he has become something more, too. My beloved.”

 

Damian closed his eyes. “Just because I love him like a brother, and then a friend, and a father, does not make my love for him as something more invalid. I know it’s not… conventional. If it makes you feel better, Todd, I don’t think he does the same for me.”

 

“Kid…”

 

“ _Don’t_. Don’t pity me. I just need someone to listen,” Damian said finally. He pushed himself up. “It’s not like there will be any chances between us. He wants to do the right thing so badly, not even in his wildest dream would he be able to think of me as anything other than his son or his brother anyway.”

 

Despite Damian’s words, Todd was still looking at him with pity. It got so unbearable that Damian turned away. “I’m leaving,” he said finally. He paused as he remembered one of Richard’s various manner lessons. “My apology for the time wasted.”

 

* * *

 

_Fate was cruel. She was cruel enough that she decided that the arrogant Prince didn’t suffer enough. She had to give him a test._

_In a fairy tale, once the Prince passed the test, he could get his very fair maiden._

 

Robin growled angrily as he struggled to free himself from Ivy’s vines, gripping and tugging at the veins with one free hand while the other shook the tight grip the plants had on his arms. It was of no use. There were too many of them and Batman was busy fighting his own army of man-eating plants. Robin bit back a curse. He had been distracted. This was his own weakness. He was paying for it now.

 

“Aww, birds should nest on trees, you know. You look a little bit uncomfortable there. Do you want me to help you?” Ivy asked, holding up her palm and blew her pollen to Robin’s face before blowing him a kiss.

 

Robin turned his head away but he wasn’t fast enough. Trying to breathe through his mouth to minimize the damage, Robin felt a low curl of heat spreading from his stomach and up his chest and then to his head. His mind got hazy. It was getting harder to think.

 

“Aww, are you feeling more relaxed now, pretty bird?” Ivy asked as she cupped Robin’s cheek.

 

Robin saw none of that though.

 

“Ric – ” He hiccupped.

 

Secret identity!

 

“B-Batman…” Robin breathed out, arching into the touch needily.

 

Ivy paused. Slowly, realization dawned on her face. She stared at him in pity.

 

It took Robin a moment to realize Batman wasn’t touching him. It was that dirty woman.

 

Robin couldn’t bear it. He was so sick with everyone’s pity. He didn’t need pity! There was nothing wrong with him! Why couldn’t anyone see it? Why could they _not_ see it?!

 

A surge of adrenaline renewed Robin’s struggle. He kicked and screamed and punched anything within his reach. If Robin had been in his right mind, he would have noticed that the vines had loosened and Robin managed to break free.

 

“Well, handsome, it has been fun but I’ve got to go. Take care of the little bird for me, hmm?” Ivy said, stroking Batman’s cheek which sent Robin into another blind rage before the woman disappeared quickly.

 

“Robin? Robin. Answer me. Are you okay?” Batman looked worried. He was touching Robin all over now. His face. His cheeks. His forehead. His hands. “What did she dose you with?”

 

_The Prince was given the perfect potion to get what he wanted. He was given the opportunity to just take. He was given the only chance to get what he needed in this sad, bland life._

 

Robin ripped Batman’s hands away from his body violently, shaking with visible failing self-restrain. “Get away from me!” He cried out, throwing a batarang at his own father before taking off in the other direction. “Don’t follow me. I hate you! Go away!” He cried out, ripping the words from his throat. He didn’t dare to look at the hurt on Batman’s face.

 

_But the Prince, tamed and taught morals by his Father, just poured the potion on the ground. He could not use it. He could not hurt the only one he loved._

 

Somehow, Robin found his way to Todd’s safe place. “Ivy’s pollen. You will stop Father from reaching me,” he said urgently and pushed past him without another word, stripping himself off his too tight, too hot outfit while Todd looked on first with confusion and then understanding.

 

So while Damian wailed and cried and whined, begging for his Father to take him, to love him, to kiss him, hold him, own him, take care of him, he hazily heard Todd calling for the man, knowing that he was just within arm reach if Damian would just call for him.

 

Damian didn’t.

 

Even when the tears dried and the pollen left him, he lied on the bed, trembling and weak, feeling more exhausted than ever. Todd had been surprisingly helpful throughout it all, bringing him water when he needed it, bandaging him when he hurt himself because the need got too much to bear, holding him down when his self-control shattered and he wanted to rush back home to take Richard for himself.

 

“You’ll be alright, brat?” Damian turned his head around at the sound, watching Todd lit another cigarette.

 

“Yes,” Damian said hoarsely.

 

“I lied to Goldie, by the way, told him it was some kind of fear induced pollen, told him Ivy tried Scarecrow style for a change. You can make up the rest of the lie. Whatever.” Todd said. Damian thought he was being merciful. It would certainly be a lot worse if Richard found out it was just another type of sex pollen.

 

“Thank you,” Damian said softly, grabbing a fresh outfit that was laid on the bed for him. It was a bit too big for him but he was grateful for a fresh change nonetheless.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“I know, good luck, demon spawn.”

 

They parted ways.

 

Damian returned home to a cold house.

 

“Dami… Did I… Did I… make you upset? You are pushing me away… I don’t get it… Did I say something wrong?” Richard looked sad. Of course, he would. Damian had not been kind with his words the night before.

 

“I had a… fear pollen induced hallucination. I’m sorry if I worried you, Father,” Damian said finally, stopping when he was just a step away from Richard, looking up at him.

 

“So… You had a bad dream… So you… Ran away?” Richard asked.

 

“A fear pollen induced hallucination,” Damian corrected.

 

His Father snorted out a laugh at that. “Yes, that,” he smiled. The sound relaxed Damian. He would need to thank Todd later for this.

 

He looked into those beautiful blue eyes and tried not to focus on the shape of Richard’s lips. The pair of lips he wanted to press against.

 

“I believe you have a date with the alien woman tonight?” Damian asked, ignoring the ache at the question. He was used to it.

 

“I… I canceled it. I was worried.” Richard rubbed the back of his neck. “Why? Is it not okay?”

 

“It’s… acceptable,” Damian admitted which was as close to the truth as he dared to say. Damian was… elated by the news. He paused for a moment, breathing in the comfortable silence between them. Even if he could not have Richard, never could have him the way he wanted to, surely, he could at least have one little thing? Surely, after that horrific night, he was allowed it?

 

Damian raised his hand hesitantly.

 

“What is it, little D?” Richard’s voice was forever, endlessly kind.

 

“Take it. This is… protocol after a fear pollen induced hallucination,” Damian mumbled grudgingly.

 

His Father laughed warmly at that and he took his hand in his own warm one, easily enveloping his smaller, younger hand. “Of course, Dami,” his Father said, lacing their fingers together firmly before tugging Damian to the couch. “You want to watch a Disney movie? It’s also protocol.”

 

“Tt.”

 

_In real life, however, even when the Prince passed the righteous test of Fate, he received no maiden nor knight._

 

* * *

 

_Not necessarily every relationship has to have a name,_

_Not all of them should end in a specific kind of love or marriage;_

_Some are just pure the way they are…_

_And no, no one will understand that._

_Because some things are beyond human understandings,_

_And some connections are not meant for this world._

_(Unknown)_

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of this one-shot! I don't have enough time to complete the other prompts except this one but I hope it was worth the read.
> 
> Thank you so much for every single comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscription. They brighten my day and they are my motivation to continue writing :)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
